With Pride
by vic32
Summary: Ben and Ray go on their first Gay Pride Parade and fun happens.


This was written as par of a challenge for the wonderful rose_malmaison, hope that you like you it.

I don't own these guys which sucks just looking after them Alliance owns them. Rating pg13.

_**WITH PRIDE **_

Ray hung up from a call and shook his head as he got up reaching for his coat, motioning to his partner, Fraser. "We gotta go check on a disturbance call at the circus."

Looking puzzled, Fraser got up following his partner as he walked, "At the circus? Did they say what kind of disturbance it was?"

Shaking his head Ray answered, "No, just someone passing heard it and called it in."

Getting into the car and driving off, Fraser noticed Ray shiver. Concerned, he asked, "Are you cold? Do you need a sweater or anything?"

Sighing deeply Ray's voice lowered, "No...no, I'm not cold Ben, I...it's just, I hate the circus."

Curious as to why, Ben inquired, "Why do you hate the circus?"

Glancing briefly at Ben he wondered whether to tell him or not, knowing how sensitive Ben was, but knew he must so he went on, "It's just that a few years ago I took my nieces and nephews to one. We got ringside seats, they were so excited. I already felt bad about going in as on the way in I was handed a leaflet on animal cruelty in the circus by someone I knew." Shaking his head he continued, "I couldn't leave as the kids were not going to understand, so we went and I wish I had taken them home. The horses, you could see their ribs...and the other animals looked sad and underweight. So ever since then I hate them. I reported the circus and as far as I know they were looked into."

Placing a comforting hand on his lover's knee, Benn said, "I can understand how you feel Ray."

Smiling now, Ray put his hand on the hand on his knee, holding it like a lifeline, "Thanks Ben."

Pulling into a parking space they made their way up to the desk. Showing his badge Ray spoke, "Detective Kowalski, I got a call about a disturbance."

The clown behind the desk laughed before speaking, "Sorry Detective Kowalski, the only disturbance we had were the monkeys playing 'Who can throw their poo the furthest'!"

Ray frowned at the clown who was, quite frankly, freaking him out. Just to be sure, he said, "Hang on, you're saying we were called out here because monkeys were throwing their shit?"

Nodding the clown responded, trying not to laugh again, "I'm afraid so, I think someone passing just heard screaming and thought something was going on."

Rubbing his forehead Ray looked to Fraser for help. Stepping forward the Mountie spoke, "I'm Constable Fraser and I am afraid that we will still have to investigate to clear the matter up Sir."

Taking the keys he needed, the clown brought them to the site and showed them the area where the flinging contest went on.

Ray noted the animals in the circus were in perfect health. Wondering, he said to the clown, "I see all your animals look healthy."

Looking at what the Detective was pointing out the clown answered, "Yes, we make sure that they are, they get all the food and water that they need and regular walks. We also have a vet on site everywhere we go. I hate it when animals are mistreated."

Kicking at the dirt Ray spoke, "I know, the last circus I was at I had to report, the animals were in a terrible state."

Eyes wide the clown replied, "That was you who got that circus closed down? Thank god! We bought those animals and they now live on my farm in Wisconsin, happily retired."

Amazed and happy Ray looked at the clown, "Really, I was worried in case they were all put to sleep."

Shaking his head the clown went on, "No...no, I bought them all, they are all happy and healthy, they love the big open fields to run about in."

Shaking his hand Ray hopped in delight, "Thank you for that, we'd better get back to work now that everything here is OK and again, thank you for helping those animals."

Feeling happier, they left to go back to the station. Fraser noticed Ray's smile as he spoke, "Ray you look happier than when we arrived."

Leaning over Ray placed a kiss on his partner's sweet lips, "I am happier Ben, they saved those animals, they are OK and I am not even angry about getting called out over poo throwing."

Laughing lightly Ben kissed his lover back, "I love seeing you happy Ray you light up so beautifully."

Placing one more kiss on those luscious lips, Ray started the car back to the station.

When everyone at the station heard about their call they all fell around laughing at the thought of it. The call ended up on the 'Weirdness Board'.

Two days later Ray was sitting at his desk when Dewey came over with a leaflet and a big grin on his face. Sitting on the edge of the desk he made Ray look up, "Hey Ray", the other detective said.

Looking up and wondering what he wanted, Ray asked, "Tom, what's up?"

Handing him the leaflet Dewey went on, "Have you and Fraser seen this, do you think that you will go?"

Reading the leaflet that was handed to him Ray blushed looking back up at Dewey, "A Gay Pride Parade?"

Grinning like a loon Dewey nodded, "Why not Ray, we will all go with you in support, might be fun?"

Sitting on the couch that night Ray showed Ben what Dewey had given him, "Ben look at what Dewey gave us today, can you believe it?"

Taking the leaflet, Ben studied it carefully before turning to his partner, "Dewey gave this to us? Detective Thomas Dewey?"

Grinning, Ray turned to face him laughing, "Ya believe it, he even said that they would all go with us to support us if we like, what do you think? Would you like to go?"

Taking both Ray's hands in his, Ben answered, "I would love to go with you. In fact, I would be honoured to go."

Leaning forward, Ray kissed his handsome partner, "Thank you Ben, I bet that we will have a great time. Love you Benton."

Placing his forehead against the blonde's, Ben whispered sweetly upon those lips, "Love you always Ray."

Relaxing into each other's embrace they settled down to watch TV, not caring what was on the screen.

The next few days were bizarre as the conversations were about what costumes would be worn by those going in support of the boys. It went from a sailor to a Barbie in a box.

Shaking his head, Ray wondered what Dewey and the others were thinking. How stereotypical they were going to go was another question.

Frannie sashayed over to Ray's desk with a glint in her eye. Perching on the edge of his desk she asked, "Well Ray, what are you and Benton going to wear to the parade?"

Looking up into her excited face Ray smiled, shaking his head, "Jeans and a T-shirt I guess, why?"

Frowning at him she pouted, "Jeans and a T-shirt! Your first Pride Parade and that's what you wear. Come on bro, you can do better than that!"

Sitting back in his chair Ray asked his sister, "So Frannie, what do think we should wear?" He regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips, but kept the smile on his face.

Smiling like it was Christmas she started talking, "I think you should go as a sexy construction worker and Benton as a sexy cop."

Biting his lip to keep from laughing Ray replied to her suggestion, "Frannie, you do know that we are not the Village People"

Rolling her eyes at him, "Duh, I know you're from Chicago and Benton is from Canada, I know that you are not from the village."

Looking at her in shock Ray was going to explain that the Village People were a band not a place, but decided against it. Instead he said, "Sure Frannie, I will talk to Ben about it."

Happy with the answer she got she hopped off his desk, placing a kiss on his cheek, "See you later bro, and let me know what he says."

Watching her leave Ray chuckled to himself thinking, 'This is going to be a bizarre few weeks ahead of us for sure'.

Ray was right, all the way up to the day before the parade was bizarre...very bizarre. Costume catalogues were passed around, but most of all the support that they were getting from their friends really touched them and surprised the life out of them.

The morning of the Gay Pride Parade was bright and beautiful. Waking up was Ray's favourite part of the day as he woke to his beautiful lover. Sometimes Ben was awake and sometimes still asleep, but no matter which, it was a sight Ray would never give up or get tired of.

This morning Ray was greeted to breakfast in bed. Carrying the tray full of all Ray's favourite breakfast food Ben smiled, "Good morning Ray love."

Sitting up in bed Ray replied with a wide warm smile, "Morning Ben love."

Placing the tray on Ray's lap, whilst brushing his lips on his partner's, "Morning Ray my love, how are you this morning?"

Sipping his coffee, Ray enjoyed the first taste of his much needed coffee of the day, "I'm good, looking forward to the day, are you looking forward to the parade Ben?"

Sitting on the bed next to his partner Ben answered, "I must admit to being a tad nervous, but also looking forward to it at the same time."

Nodding in understanding, Ray replied, "I get you, but you will be fine, all our friends will be there and god knows what they will turn up wearing."

Shaking his head and laughing, Ben added, "I agree, from what they talked about it could be anything."

Bumping shoulders with Ben and also laughing, Ray replied, "We'll just have to wait and see huh."

It was almost time to leave when Ray walked into their bedroom to see Ben dressed in a sexy Policeman's uniform complete with sunglasses. Letting out a whistle the blonde said, "Wow wee, Officer Fraser arrest me please!"

Turning around with a flushed face, Ben stammered, "Ray, please"

Laughing Ray came over to Ben hugging him, "Hey Ben, you look great, very sexy."

Kissing his lover Ben replied bashfully, "Thank you Ray, might I say, you look sexy also, very sexy indeed.

Looking at himself dressed in Fraser's clothes, Ray said, "You think so?"

Hugging Ray from behind as they looked in the mirror, Fraser replied, "Yes Ray, I think so and you must wear my Stetson."

Turning in Ben's arms and kissing those lips that were all his to kiss, Ray said, "Really, thank you kindly Ben love."

Downtown Chicago was packed with people from all walks of life, dressed in everything that you could imagine.

Frannie, Dewey, Welsh and Huey turned up dressed in tie-dye clothes like something out of, the Sixties, thank god it wasn't anything stranger. The only thing were the signs they made in support, the slogans were so embarrassing they could not be repeated.

Halfway through the parade Ray noticed Ben looking a little giggly and swaying slightly. Concerned, he asked "Ben, you OK?"

Looking at Ray glassy eyed Ben nodded, "Oh yes Ray, bunny, honey, funny bunny bun, Ray."

Biting his lip to keep from laughing Ray asked, "Am Ben, are you drunk?"

With a hiccup Ben giggled, "Sshhh, I might have drunk someone else's drink by mistake, so sshhh."

Holding Ben by the arm Ray knew who did it. He glared at Dewey, "Dewey, did you do this to Ben?"

Looking guilty Dewey stepped back, "I might have given him a tiny bit."

Just as Ray was about to take Ben away home Ben was off and jumped onto the stage. With a muttered 'Oh dear', Ray ran after him.

Ben approached the guy at the microphone, "Excuse me sir, may I commandeer this microphone please to sing a little song?"

Shocked the guy just nodded and moved aside to let Ben take the mic.

Holding the mic Ben shouted into it, "Everyone having a good time?" He cupped his ear to hear.

Hearing nothing he tried again, "I said, everyone having a good time?" He cupped his ear to hear again.

This time the crowd clapped and screamed in response.

Ray held his head in his hands, "Oh god Ben is gonna kick off with a song, isn't he."

For the next few moments Ben talked to the band and the next people knew Ben had pulled up on the stage a construction worker, a sailor and an Native American Indian and all of them together started singing and doing the moves to 'YMCA'.

The next morning Ray woke to the sound of someone getting sick. Jumping out of bed Ray ran to their bathroom to see Ben sitting on the floor with his head in the toilet looking worse for wear.

Placing a hand on his lover's shoulder he asked, "Ben..Ben you OK?"

Shaking his head Ben groaned, immediately regretting it, "No, I am dying, what happened?"

Getting a cool cloth Ray answered, "What do you remember?"

After rinsing his mouth Ben replied, "I remember leaving here and meeting our friends, then waking up feeling sick."

Rubbing soothing patterns on his lover's back Ray sympathised with how he was feeling, "That's all Do you remember drinking and singing 'YMCA' on a stage complete with dance moves?"

Looking horrified up at Ray, Fraser replied, "I didn't, did I."

Nodding down at the poor man, Ray said, "Ya, I am afraid you did and Frannie has it all on video."

Holding his face in his hands, Fraser said, "Oh dear lord Ray, kill me, kill me now. I will never live this down will I?"

Crouching down next to Ben Ray was smiling now, "Actually I thought you were really good and very sexy up on the stage."

Peeking out at Ray from behind his hands, Fraser said, "You do? You did?"

Holding his lover's hands in his Ray smiled wider, "Ya, and I love you Ben and our friends love you."

Leaning in for a hug Ben held on tight to his beloved Ray, "Thank you Ray and Ray, next time please check my drink please, no more alcohol...ever."

Kissing the top of Ben's head, Ray replied, "Will do Ben love, will do."

The End.


End file.
